


A Letter To His Son

by runi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baby Spock, Gen, Poetry, Spock - Freeform, sarek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runi/pseuds/runi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some poetry i wrote that i posted on my tumblr awhile back. I really like how simple it is, and my sister really likes it too so i thought i'd post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To His Son

_The first time your eyes opened_  
 _and I looked into your newborn dark eyes_  
 _you seemed to me_  
 _an alien_  
 _even though you looked so much like me_  
 _and i saw nothing in you_  
 _of your mother_  
  
 _i could not understand_  
 _that you would grow_  
 _always thinking i saw nothing in you_  
 _of myself_  
 _and that because of it_  
 _i could not love you_  
  
 _rather, it is because_  
 _in you, i saw too much of myself_  
 _and i feared you would fail_  
 _in the same way i have._  
  
 _and now you are grown_  
 _there is the distance of many stars between us_  
 _you are taller and stronger_  
 _than i thought you would ever be_  
  
 _and now, when i look at your face_  
 _i wonder how i could not see_  
 _how much of her is in your eyes_  
 _and in the smile at the corner of your mouth_  
 _that you try to hide_  
  
 _i see the spirit there_  
 _of the one we both lost_  
 _and i am thankful, my son_  
  
 _that you are not so much_  
 _like me_  
 _but are instead_  
 _so much_  
 _like her_  
  
-S  
  



End file.
